


Minato-san Has Gotta Catch'em All

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: YukiSayo One-shots [32]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Cohabitation, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina gets a homemade game from Ako for her birthday. Sayo is unimpressed with the Pokémon ripoff.





	Minato-san Has Gotta Catch'em All

Because Ako’s favourite idol, Yukina-san, seemed to have enjoyed playing _Neo Fantasy Online 3 _when Ako urged her to try it upon its release earlier this year - albeit constantly getting lost and running into superpowered monsters that could zero her HP in a single turn - Ako decided to make a more beginner-friendly game on RPG Maker to gift to Yukina on her birthday. Said birthday gift now rested on the low table in Sayo and Yukina’s shared apartment.

Sayo picked it up, glancing over the childish drawings on the CD cover.

“Seriously, Udagawa-san is such a child. She is 22 already. Why is she still playing silly computer games, let alone think that Minato-san would be equally childish?”

Yukina reached over to take the CD.

“Let’s play it.”

Sayo nodded smugly with crossed arms. “That’s right. Let’s throw it in the tra…wait, are you playing it?”

“I am.”

Yukina inserted the disk into her PC, much to Sayo’s disbelief.

The game started with a pixel version of Yukina talking to “Professor Lisa” in a stereotypically white-walled and white-floored laboratory. Pixel Yukina was a new recruit in the quest to tame the monsters of the “Music World” in order to tune the worldly harmony and bring peace. Something along those lines. Sayo figured that Rinko had helped edit Ako’s ridiculous fantasies to a semi-coherent game background.

Anyway, Yukina was given ten “Music Balls” and a “Music Dex”. Why not just call them “ripped off Pokeballs and Pokedex”, Ako-chan? As Sayo was facepalming at the resemblance, all while refusing to admit she was once a Pokemon fan at the age of seven, Yukina controlled her pixel character into an unknown field outside the laboratory. Yes, she could get lost even in an RPG Maker game.

_[Yukina encounters a wild Sayomon]_

“What???” Sayo shouted at the screen when a pixel version of herself appeared, with additional features of a pair of triangular ears and a bushy wolf tail. Yukina’s reaction was far more positive. Her eyes were now glued to the game.

_[Yukina chooses to…]_

  * _Attack _
  * _Special __Attack _
  * _Defend _
  * _Inventory_

Remembering her experience with NFO, Yukina knew the “Attack” and “Defend” options were pretty useless at this stage in the game. The conversation with “Professor Lisa” taught her that she couldn’t capture any monsters with her “Music Ball” until she weakened their HP, so she chose the “Special Attack” menu.

_ [Special Attack]_

  * _Sing _
  * _Pet _
  * _Nuzzle _
  * _Cuddle_

“Of course you’d pick ‘Sing’! The others aren’t even options!” Sayo snapped, as though Ako would be able to hear her complaints over the monitor. No use though, as she subsequently watched in horror Yukina tapping the down arrow to the “Pet” option and hitting the “Enter” button.

_[Yukina chooses to pet Sayomon.]_

_[The special attack is very effective!]_

_[Sayomon rolls over to expose her belly and cannot attack.]_

“I do not roll over to…to…expose my belly!”

Yukina turned to stare blankly at Sayo. Sayo gulped, remembering what had happened last night. As with many nights, she had indeed rolled over onto her back so Yukina could unbutton her shirt and…do things…with her belly…and other places…

“I apologize,” Sayo ended up conceding while turning her bright red face away from Yukina’s accusatory gaze. The chiptune music continued ringing for two seconds before Yukina selected the next course of action.

_[Inventory]_

  * _Music Ball_

_[Yukina tosses a Music Ball.]_

_[Sayomon is engulfed by Music Ball.]_

_[Click Clack. Click Clack.]_

_[Sayomon frees itself from Music Ball.]_

“Ah. Sayo broke free.”

“You mean Sayomon! Sayomon!”

“Sayo…mon.”

Sayo was convinced Yukina’s pause in the middle of the fictional monster’s name was every bit intentional.

“The…fictional monster’s HP is only at 8 out of 100 now. What are you waiting for, Minato-san? One must be decisive in battle.”

Yukina’s stare as it landed on Sayo again looked almost scorning.

“But that is not the point of the game. And this is Sayo…mon.”

“Just finish it for Kami’s sake!” Sayo snatched over the controls and hit the lowest-situated, presumably strongest, special attack on the list.

_[Yukina chooses to cuddle with Sayomon.]_

_[Sayomon is enamoured.]_

_[Sayomon: I will follow Minato-san to the greatest heights, Mon~]_

_[Congratulations, Yukina. You have caught a wild Sayomon.]_

“What does _‘mon’_ even mean!? And the tilde symbol!”

Yukina ignored Sayo’s indignant comment. She scooted over to cuddle with Sayo and rubbed the latter’s stomach in celebration of her victorious taming of Pixel Sayo…mon~

“Are you enamoured, Sayo?”

“Why are you teasing me too, Minato-san!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Has been a long time since I've uploaded more YukiSayo. I haven't forgot about this pairing! I've just been working on my multi-chapter fic. Anyway, I decided to post this little one-shot in celebration for Yukina's birthday. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
